Many organizations maintain documents that include information, such as of a medical or financial nature, that is deemed sensitive and whose exposure to individuals is restricted by company policy, or even by law. Such organizations may employ document redaction software that removes sensitive information from documents before they are shown to individuals requesting access to such documents. Document redaction software typically removes sensitive information from documents automatically according to a set of predefined rules, such as where a rule dictates that a number that appears to be a credit card number be redacted from a document before it is provided to a recipient. Such rules may be further adapted based on the role of the recipient, such where a rule dictates that a credit card number be left in a document that is provided to an accounts receivable clerk and redacted from the document before the document is provided to recipients in other roles.